Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by ProngsandPadfoottogether
Summary: This is my version of the sixth book.The ship for this one is HPHG.Please do not give me a bad review if you are a RWHG shipper.This is my version.Please read and review for each chapter or I will not continue story.This is my first story.Enjoy!
1. The beginning

I do not own any of these characters except Lily and London. The plot and new characters are also mine.

Harry James Potter of Number Four Privet Drive was sitting on his bed lost in thought.He was still very depressed about Sirius dieing.Then a tawny brown owl soared through his window.Harry took the letter and the owl ruffled its feathers importantly and flew off.He ripped it open.It read

Dear Mr.Potter this letter has a parchment containing your O.W.L.s.It also contains any information you might have.

Sincerely,

Professer M. McGonagall

Harry took another piece of parchment out.It read:

Dear Mr.Potter you O.W.L. scores are as follows

Class name…………Practical Test…….Theory Test…………..Overall score

Astronomy A E Acceptable

Charms ……………….O…………………..O…………………..Outstanding

Potions A…………………….O…………………….Outstanding

Transfiguration…………O…………………….A……………………Outstanding

Divination……………….P………………………P…………………….Poor

DADA…………………..O……………………….O……………………Outstanding

COMC …………………O………………………O………………………Outstanding

Herbology……………..E…………………………E……………………….Exceeds Expectations

Total O.W.L.s-7

Then Harry took the next piece of parchment.It read:

Dear Mr.Potter,

You are the new Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor Team.Please report to Madam Hooch as soon as you get to Hogwarts.Don't forget that the train leaves at 11:00 September the 1st.

Sincerely

Professer M.McGonagall

Please read and review. If you do this I will continue writing the story.


	2. Attacked!

Thank you all for the reviews!And again I don't own these characters!

Attacked!

Harry Potter sat on the porch of the Dursleys' house.He was bored and had nothing to doIt was a hot summer's day and the sun was shining brightly.A wave of cold swept over the road of Privet Drive and the sun hid behind the clouds that had formed .Harry jumped up.This time he knew why and he knew the ministry would believe him.Then he saw them.They started up at the top of the road.They glided down sucking happy memories out of Harry.All the muggles stayed inside,except for Mrs.Figg.She knew that the dementors were there and came out.Harry thought of a happy memory,a memory of when he killed a basilisk but got bitten then got healed. "_Expecto Patronum!" _He chanted.A blindnig flash of light came out of his wand.Luckily there was only one.A great stag erupted from the fog and charged down the dementor.The dementor glided away.The cold ebbed away and the sun came out again Harry sat down on the porch.Mrs.Figg ran over to him. "Dementors I'm guessing?"She asked. "Yes"Harry grumbled.Everybody that lived on or near Privet Drive came out and looked around for the source of the cold that they had felt.They went back inside grumbling about weird weather.Just like last year, a ministry owl flapped to Harry and gave him a letter.He opened it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have heard that you produced a Patronus Charm fifteen minutes after 5 o clock on the 29th of July.Please be informed that we know that You-Know-Who is back and he has taken control of dementors so we do not press charges upon you.If you do any more magic that is not a Patronus Charm then you will have another hearing.

Yours Sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

_Ministry Of Magic_

Harry read this letter. "Thank God"He murmured.He walked inside. "What happened?"He roared. "Another dementor attack" Harry grumbled. "But this time there won't be owls coming.I've already got it.The ministry believe that Voldemort is back and has control of the dementors."He explained while the three Dursley's stared at him.

That's all for now.I'm too tired to write more.Please give me more reviews.Thanks!


	3. Sorry people:

I'm sorry guys but most of my reviews have been bad and hurting me a lot.I'm having a contest.Try to guesss who MY half-blood prince is.It's not Harry OR Voldemort,for obvious reasons.The winner will send me an idea for my next HP story.

Sincerely,

Lily


End file.
